


Painting you a colorful surprise

by Faberryspork (jaymamazing)



Category: Pinto - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-01-15
Updated: 2011-01-15
Packaged: 2017-10-14 19:12:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,976
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/152511
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jaymamazing/pseuds/Faberryspork
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Chris surprises Zach with a night of body painting, a kink that Zach has always had, and brings up once in a while.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Painting you a colorful surprise

**Author's Note:**

> A filled prompt for the trek_rpf_kink community @ livejournal.

When Zach gets home, he finds the apartment empty, but with Harold on the kitchen table licking something up, and Noah on the couch. The view of what’s in front of him proves that his boyfriend had been there earlier as Chris did have a habit of spoiling his animals and letting them do things Zach normally doesn’t. He works on getting Noah off the couch first, because if he scoots Harold off, he’ll just go back up after his back is turned.

 

“Noah. Off. Now.” he says, in the tone reserved for when he needs to state who is the owner and who is the pet. Noah quickly obliges, knowing that if he continues as if it was Chris, he’ll be sent to the kennel.

 

“Chris, what the hell. You can’t just let my animals do whatever they want when you’re here and I'm not” He calls out, in case Chris was actually still there and hiding in the back room or something. No one answers, so he takes the hint as if he was alone.

 

Ten minutes later, and trying to scoot Harold off the table, he finds Chris walking in, with something that could be considered fishy in the bag currently being held by his right arm.

 

“Is there a reason why you’re holding a bag from the post office?”

 

“Yes, but you don’t get to know until later - more specifically, after dinner.” Chris says, with a smirk forming at the side of his mouth.

 

“Should I be afraid, judging by the smirk you’re giving me?”

 

“No no. Don’t worry. You’ll like it. In fact you had mentioned it a while back as something you’d like to try.”

 

“Oh. hm.. cool I guess?” zach says, as he leans over to give Chris a kiss, though he casually tries to peak and see what’s in the bag..

 

“Uh no Zach. I see what you’re doing. and nice try.” He says, quickly switching the bag from his right arm to the left. “Plus why aren’t you making dinner? I thought you promised you’d cook something special for our anniversary dinner?”

 

“I was. until I walked into the apartment with the food to see Noah on my couch and Harold eating something off the table.”

 

Chris goes off to the spare bedroom to set up for the night’s festivities, leaving Zach to finish or even start dinner. It takes him about half an hour to set up, and as he’s walking out, he can smell the scent of some delicious Italian piece Zach has cooked for him before. It wasn’t much longer until the two of them sit down to enjoy a dinner special enough for it to be there anniversary - which of course it was.

 

They eat in silence for a bit, both a bit hungry, and both wanting dinner to be over as quickly as possible, considering Zach was a bit antsy to see what Chris had planned. After 15 minutes of awkward silence, and the two of them taking turns trying to kick Harold off the table, Zach finally asks again.

 

“So what was in the bag you picked up from the post office anyways?” He starts in, seeing the smirk slowly growing back on Chris's face. “You rarely go there, even if we do order stuff online.”

 

Chris sighs. “fine, I guess I can tell you now. I ordered some edible body paints. And non edible stuff. And some flavoured lube. And stuff like that.”

 

Zach stops Chris from talking for a bit, by grabbing his hand to pull him closer, leaning in to press his lips into Chris's for a long kiss, letting their tongues explore each others mouths, like they’ve done many times before.

 

“Man, if I knew you’d do that during dinner, I would have bought body paint home a lot sooner.” he says, slightly chuckling.

 

The rest of the dinner goes as planned. They finish eating, sometimes stopping to kiss after Chris explains more of why he wanted to do this for him (it always was a kink Zach had) and what Chris could write on him.

 

After stalling at the dinner table, Chris is the first to get up, making it noticeable that while he was in the spare room, he also changed into the jeans that drove Zach wild. Zach lets a quiet hiss in excitement leave his lips when notices what Chris had been wearing.

 

Keeping Zach's attention, Chris picks up the dishes, and over exaggerates the way he loads the dishwasher, by bending over more then necessary and by of course, lifting his shirt up, to show the small of his back. The next thing he knows, he’s bending over, putting more dishes in the dishwasher, but with Zach's hands on his ass, and him bent over whispering in his ears “forget about that now, let’s go to the bedroom. you have no idea how turned on I am.”

 

Chris turns on his heels in surprise, and takes Zach's wrist and pulls him closer. He keeps pulling him in, until there is literally no space between them, and only until then does he press their lips together, kissing him ever so slightly, then adding a quick “follow me” as he leads the way to the spare bedroom.

 

When the two are both in the bedroom; which might have been the longest walk they had ever been on for some reason; Chris stops to push Zach against the wall. There he starts pulling Zach's shirt up, kissing each spot of skin as it appears, sending shivers down the whole of Zach's body. He stops suddenly, causing Zach to jump just a tad, to go grab the first color of body paint, and a paint brush.

 

After dipping the brush half way into the bright blue body paint, he swirls the brush lightly over Zach's hip bone, painting a small happy face. After putting the brush back, Chris slightly breathes over the painting, letting it dry, before moving onto a different color and a different spot.

 

The second spot he chooses, ends up being slightly further up, just below his rib cage, but above Zach's belly button. He chooses the light shaded color of green, writing his name over it, marking Zach as if he was marking his territory. Instead of breathing over it to help it dry, he kisses the skin directly beside it, nibbling it here and there, causing Zach's dick to stir in his suddenly too tight jeans.

 

“Chrisssss” Zach hisses, his breath hitching, the more Chris paints or nibbles on his skin. “You have noooo idea what this is doing to me right now.”

 

He nods in agreement, feeling Zach's cock harden as he continues writing his name over and over again in different colors.

 

Feeling Zach's body tense up more and more gives Chris the idea to move the body painting somewhere else. He puts the paintbrush in the bucket of water he has beside him, and works on taking off Zach's pants.

 

After Zach's pants are completely off, along with his underwear, Chris skips the paint brush, and dips a couple of his fingers into the edible body paint he has on the other side of him. He paints stripes up and down the length of Zach's shaft, over and over again, until the flesh of it is a mess of colors.

 

With his free hand, Chris pushes Zach's hips closer to the wall, holding him there, while he takes the length of Zach into his mouth, half way at first. Zach is barely able to moan out a “finally” when Chris is sucking and twisting, letting his teeth graze the skin little bits at a time, before taking all of Zach into his mouth. Stopping when he gets to the base, Chris uses the hand he has covered in paint, to swirl paint along the under side of Zach's balls. he paints a few swirls, and on top, scribbles what could be his name. He then moves back to focus on Zach's cock. He grips his cock tighter, bobbing up and down, until he gets to the tip of Zach's head, where he flicks his tongue over the slit a couple of times, feeling Zach's orgasm reach nearer and nearer. He flicks his tongue a few more times, before bobbing back up and down the length, gripping lightly and tightly every now and then, until he feels Zach's orgasm shoot down his throat in hot spurts. Chris holds Zach's cock in his mouth until his orgasm is done, and he has gone flaccid before he lets his mouth go, wiping up the access that dripped out side, if any, with his free hand.

 

After letting go, and standing back up to catch Zach before he falls into a spineless pile on the floor, he lets a silent “happy anniversary” leave his lips, before the two walk towards the bed, ignoring the mess for later.

 

~

 

Hours later, Zach wakes up to find Chris had cleaned up the mess across the room, the body paint put away, and him beside him in bed, fast asleep. He makes a mental note to ask Chris why he had the body paint sent to the post office instead of just going to a store, as he walks to the bathroom to see everything Chris had painted on him.

 

He climbs back into bed after examining his body, and snuggles in beside Chris, kissing him on the cheek, and even though he knows Chris wouldn’t be able to hear it, he tells him “best anniversary ever” into his ear, and falls back asleep with Chris in his arms.

 

~

 

The next morning, Chris wakes up to find Zach fast at work in the kitchen, making him breakfast. He walks quietly up behind him, and puts his arms around his waist, kissing his neck, then saying a quick “good morning”, which scares the shit out of zach.

 

“Sorry. Sorry. Didn’t mean to scare you babe. But you’re welcome.”

 

“W-----why are you saying you’re welcome?”

 

“Because early this morning I heard you whispering a thank you into my ears, when you thought I was asleep.” Chris replies, as he reaches for the mug of coffee Zach had poured for him.

 

“So aren’t you going to ask me why I got the paints delivered the the post office, instead of going to the store myself, or having them sent here?” Chris asks, while watching Zach make breakfast.

 

“Oh I’m sure you have your insane reasons babe.”

 

“So you’re not even a little bit curious? I do remember that you mumbled something about it before we started last night.”

 

“I am. But I have a feeling I know why.” Zach says, gleaming.

 

“Oh really now.” Chris replies, grinning sarcastically.  
Zach replies with a simple nod, while he goes back to finish cooking the meal that’s in front of him at the moment.

 

After he’s finished cooking breakfast, he pulls Chris in close, kissing him fervently, leaving Chris breathless and shocked that Zach had kissed him that way before the morning really started.

 

“You didn’t want the mailman to know who the body paint was being delivered to, just like how you didn’t want to be photographed entering and leaving the types of stores that sells the paints.”

 

“How did ---- Zach how did you know that’s why I personally went to the post office?”

 

“Because it’s the same reason you got Olivia to go buy us a bag of condoms and lube. You hate the paparazzi, and the post office is just around the corner.” Zach responds, while passing Chris his plate of breakfast. “But next time, I’m painting you.” Chris and Zach each have a laugh at how Zach of all people wants to paint Chris, while each finish eating the breakfast in front of them, without the animals.


End file.
